mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Glossary
This Glossary article contains official terms used by Yenpress, common slang terms used by the English community, and some useless yet interesting stats about the characters. Official Terms The following is a list of official terms used while editing this Wikia. With the exception of untranslated stories, articles are edited based on Yenpress’ official translation'(Right column). Currently, untranslated stories are based on fan-translation and will be replaced upon official release. The following also adds the number of POVs each character has. For a detail version, check out the POV List. Highlighted in are major changes made by Yenpress. These are names that were completely changed from the Japanese version. (Mao Pam > Archfiend Pam) Highlighted in are minor changes made by Yenpress. These refer to names that have a certain part of a letter/word taken out or have their names swapped around. (Miyokata Nonako > Nonako Miyokata) Characters Check out the Magical Girl, Mage and Mascot articles for more information. Locations Check out the here article for more information. Affiliations Check out the here article for more information. Others *Selection Test - The selection test is a test where Magical Girls compete to enter and to become an official member of the Magical Kingdom *Selection Test Examiner/Test Examiner - An examiner is someone who holds and oversees the Magical Girl selection test. *Cranberry's Children - Refers to the Magical Girls that survive Cranberry's selection test. Common Terms The following are slang terms and abbreviations used by certain parts of the English community. *Mahoiku - Short for the Japanese title, Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku. *Unmarked / Arc 1 - The first novel in the franchise. It's named "Unmarked" in the fandom as it has no sub-title. *Arc 1.5 - Magical Girl Raising Project: Special Edition. More specifically, it refers to extra story: Snow White Raising Project (SWRP). *Arc 2 - Restart. The second and third novel in the franchise. *Arc 3 - Limited. The fifth and sixth novel in the franchise. *Arc 4 - JOKERS. The seventh novel in the franchise. *Arc 5 - ACES. The eighth novel in the franchise. *Arc 6 - QUEENS. The tenth novel in the franchise. *Arc 7 - Black. The twelve novel in the franchise. *Episodes - Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes. The first side story and the fourth novel in the franchise. *Phi - Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes Φ. The second side story and the ninth novel in the franchise. *Delta - Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes Δ. The third side story and the eleventh novel in the franchise. *Twins - Referring to the Peaky Angels, Minael and Yunael. *44 - Magicaloid 44 *Swim2 - Swim Swim *White Magical Girl - Used often in the novels to described Snow White *Magical Girl Hunter - Referring to Snow White's nickname. *Hair Fetish - Referring to Pythie Frederica's obsession over the hair of Magical Girls. *Pucked - A inside joke within the English community. It refers to a character that is or going to be brainwashed by Puk Puck through friendship. Abbreviations Several Magical Girls also have shortened names. (SW > Snow White, LP > La Pucelle, MP > Mao Pam) As such, we will exclude them on the list below. *MGRP - Short for the English title, Magical Girl Raising Project. *POV - A character's Point of View in the novels. *SWRP - Snow White Raising Project. Referring to Magical Girl Raising Project: Special Edition. Also known as Arc 1.5 as it is a remake version of the first book with extra material and a direct continuation of Snow White's story which contains a crucial part of her development as the Magical Girl Hunter. *BD - Magical Girl Raising Project: breakdown. A spin-off web novel. *MG - Magical Girl *MMMG - Man-Made Magical Girl *LOM - Land of Magic *LL1 - Referring to The First Lapis Lazuline *LL2 - Referring to The Second Lapis Lazuline, Blue Comet *LL3 - Referring to The Third Lapis Lazuline, Blue Bell Candy *AA/BB/CC/DD - Referring to the Man-made Magical Girls created by the Research and Development Division, Armor Arlie/Ark Arlie, Blade Brenda, Cannon Catherine and Drill Dory. (These Magical Girls are added here because they are unique as their name are in the English alphabet order.) *LN - Light Novel *HR - Human Resource Division or YenPress' version, Magical Girl Resource Department. *R&D - Research and Development Division *PR - Public Relations Division *IT - Information Technology Division Miscellaneous Lists The following are miscellaneous Lists that contain useless yet interesting information. POV List The following is a detailed list that displays how many times a character's point of view appears in every arc. Only characters who have a pov will be listed and whose name was written in the pov section of the novels will be counted. As such, certain side stories are not included as their name did not appear in the pov despite that particular section is focus on them. *'"BD"' - refers to breakdown *'"Others"' - refers to all the available side and web stories. *'"0"' - refers to a character that appeared in their respective arc(s) but did not have a point of view. *'"N/A"' - refers to a character that did not even make an appearance in an arc. Redirects List The following redirects were created to allow users to search for a particular article without having to type out the full name. The list below does not cover all the redirects in this wikia but rather some common names that the English community used as well as official names that Yenpress had changed. Click here for the complete list of redirects. Nicknames List The following will only lists the Characters that has a nickname and who they were called by. Credits *Certain information retrieved from Google Document by DBR Liamg. *POV lists by Shadowestgale and Google Document by Blitzsparkz. Related Articles *Magical Girl / Mage / Mascot / Demon *Locations *Affiliations *Magical Ability *Items *Deceased Characters '( ) Navigation Category:Terminology